


Когда солнце садится, мы с тобой одинаковы

by Red_evil_twist



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: Освальд влюблён в Эдварда, своего лучшего друга. К сожалению, у Эдварда уже есть девушка.Правда, идея рассказать ей о том, что Эд сделал с её бывшим, оказалась не такой уж удачной… или наоборот.





	Когда солнце садится, мы с тобой одинаковы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [when the sun sets we're both the same](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10229432) by [Roehrborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roehrborn/pseuds/Roehrborn). 



> 1)Школьная AU: Эд и Освальд - старшеклассники  
> 2)название - строчка из песни Tamer - Beautiful Crime

Дом, в котором проводится вечеринка, освещён снаружи разноцветными огнями, отбрасывающими причудливые тени на тротуар. Крики и смех перекрывают громкую музыку, ветер доносит запах дешёвого пива и алкоголя.  
  
Освальд, мрачный и настороженный, стоит напротив дома. Он поднимает руку, чтобы нервно вытереть рот. Знакомый вес оттягивает плечо, и он поворачивает голову, чтобы искоса взглянуть на Эда.  
  
Эд, кажется, _в восторге_. Волнение и предвкушение читаются в каждой чёрточке его тела: широкая ухмылка, слегка съехавшие на нос очки и самую малость чересчур крепкая хватка на плече Освальда. Словно бы по собственной воле, рука Освальда поднимается и поправляет ему очки — тот бросает на него ошарашенный взгляд. Который, впрочем, смягчается признательной улыбкой, стоит ему увидеть, что именно Освальд делает. А если пальцы Освальда и касаются его щеки слишком долго, то Эд, похоже, всё равно этого не замечает.  
  
Ещё крепче сдавив его плечо, Эд тянет его за собой к передней двери. Освальд позволяет ему вести; даже снисходительно позволяет Эду подать ему руку на лестнице. Меньше всего ему хотелось бы упасть и выставить себя дураком.  
  
Прямо перед дверью Эд вдруг останавливается — и неожиданно поворачивается к нему. У него тёмные глаза и нечитаемое выражение лица. Сердце Освальда нервно трепещет в груди: то, как _пристально_ Эд на него смотрит — это почти слишком.  
  
Особенно тогда, когда он _знает_ , что Эд не подразумевает этим взглядом ничего такого.  
  
Эд наклоняется к нему, заслоняя своим лицом всё поле его зрения. Взгляд Освальда неумолимо притягивается к его губам, сердце бешено пытается вырваться из груди — и Эд говорит ему на ухо:  
  
— Ты выглядишь прекрасно, Освальд. Как и всегда.  
  
В это мгновение Освальд _хочет_ его возненавидеть. За то, как легко и внимательно Эд читает его, словно раскрытую книгу. Но в голосе Эда слышится тихая искренность, и это его успокаивает. Он не безразличен Эду, хоть тот и выражает это довольно своеобразно. Просто не так, как Освальду бы того _хотелось_. Не так, как Освальд мечтает по ночам, когда лунные лучи падают на них яркими полосами света и тени.  
  
Точно как тогда, в лесу, когда Эд смотрел на него чёрными в свете луны глазами, и схватил его за запястье, и лихорадочно прошептал на ухо…  
  
Эд открывает дверь.  
  
Он отпускает плечо Освальда, стоит им оказаться внутри. Запах дешёвого алкоголя и сигаретного дыма усиливается, и некоторое время они оба стоят в молчании, разглядывая собравшуюся перед ними толпу.  
  
Большинство присутствующих Освальд узнаёт: Сирены, разумеется (это дом Барбары — как правило, именно она устраивает все лучшие вечеринки), и Бутч, беспомощно таскающийся за Табитой. Ли Томпкинс, стоящая в гостиной, выглядит гораздо более трезвой, чем все остальные; на лице её играет приятная улыбка. Пришёл даже — как замечает Освальд с ноткой горечи — _Джим Гордон_ , хотя Освальд _знает_ , что у футбольной команды завтра важная игра, и их звёздному игроку точно не стоит напиваться на вечеринке накануне. Не то чтобы его мнение касательно благополучия Джима Гордона кого-то волновало. Джим _очень_ ясно дал понять, что не хочет быть его другом.  
  
Освальд уже начинает жалеть, что пришёл.  
  
Но тут Эд оборачивается к нему, с этой его азартной, почти маниакальной усмешкой, и разноцветные вспышки ложатся калейдоскопом узоров на его лицо. Освальд улыбается в ответ, не в силах сопротивляться его радости, и сердце вновь тяжело ухает в груди, когда Эд наклоняется, почти касаясь губами его уха:  
  
— Потрясающе! — восклицает он. Рука его снова сжимает плечо Освальда — твёрдо, но не до боли. — Идём!  
  
Освальд позволяет энтузиазму Эда увлечь вперёд их обоих и следует за ним так быстро, как только возможно в переполненной народом комнате. Эд, не задумываясь, подстраивает под него свой темп. Освальд улыбается. То, как привычно Эд приспосабливается к его хромоте — одна из многих причин, почему он его так любит.  
  
Но им здесь не рады: никто не смотрит на них прямо, и тем более — не заговаривает с ними. Их _не должно быть_ здесь.  
  
Это правда: единственная причина, по которой Освальд согласился принять приглашение для них двоих — это помочь Таббс обеспечить поток прибыли для одного из её особых проектов — чем меньше об этом будет сказано, тем лучше.  
  
А единственная причина, по которой он согласился сделать это…  
  
Он замедляет шаг, намеренно отставая от Эда, и тот первым заходит на кухню. Радостно приветствует там Джима Гордона. Освальд не слышит их с того места, где стоит, но выражение неприятного удивления на лице Джима говорит о многом. Он видит, как двигаются щёки Эда — кажется, тот самодовольно улыбается в ответ. Пока Эд наклоняется к ящику со льдом, чтобы взять пиво, Джим с сомнением смотрит на Барбару, вальяжно устроившуюся за барной стойкой. Освальду даже немного льстит то, как Барбара пожимает плечами и игриво указывает в его сторону.  
  
Джим прослеживает за её пальцем взглядом — и с подозрением щурится, наконец обнаружив Освальда. Освальд усмехается, несмотря на раздражающее жжение в груди. Бодро машет Джиму рукой. Джим хмыкает и бормочет что-то себе под нос — музыка слишком громкая, чтобы Освальд его услышал.  
  
А вот Эд застывает на середине движения. С тайным удовлетворением Освальд наблюдает за тем, как Эд явно рычит что-то ядовитое сквозь зубы, не поднимая глаз от ящика со льдом — Освальд видит, как его губы изгибаются в злом сарказме. В ответ лицо Джима словно деревенеет, в глубине глаз вспыхивает тихая ярость, и когда он демонстративно ставит пивную бутылку на стойку, Освальд решает, что пора вмешаться — пока дело не дошло до драки.  
  
Он торопится на кухню так быстро, как только может, и входит в зону слышимости как раз вовремя, чтобы уловить слова Эда:  
  
— …это так _очевидно_ , и _жалко_ , Джимбо, и я думаю, что если ты действительно хочешь, чтобы люди поверили, будто ты и впрямь о ней забыл, то тебе стоит…  
  
— Эд! — обрывает его Освальд прежде, чем убийственный взгляд Джима мог бы вылиться в настоящее насилие.   
  
Эда не стоит недооценивать, но в чисто физической схватке, в доме, полном друзей Джима — у него нет шансов.  
  
Эд разворачивается к Освальду характерно резким движением, весь подбоченясь. В руках у него — две открытые бутылки пива, и одну он с большим апломбом тут же вручает Освальду. Освальд улыбается, глядя на него из-под ресниц. Эд ухмыляется, ничего не замечая.  
  
А заметить бы, чёрт возьми, ему, пожалуй, не помешало бы.  
  
— Ох, Оззи, — слышится знакомый голос. Освальд слегка поворачивается — и одаривает улыбкой приближающуюся к нему Барбару. На Джима он нарочно не смотрит.  
  
— Здравствуй, Барбара. Потрясающе выглядишь, — говорит Освальд. — У тебя новое платье?  
  
— Да! — восклицает она и начинает крутиться вокруг своей оси. Разноцветные огоньки отражаются в блёстках её платья, заставляя её искрить. Она удостаивает его довольной улыбкой через плечо, вертясь перед ним, и, закончив, обхватывает его лицо ладонями. Одно из её колец неприятно впивается ему в щёку, но Освальд не обращает на это внимания. — Ты просто невозможно милый! Таббс, кстати, передаёт тебе спасибо.  
  
— Правда? — спрашивает Освальд недоверчиво.  
  
Барбара игриво надувает губы:  
  
— Ну, возможно, не так многословно. А сейчас, вы двое, — наслаждайтесь вечеринкой!   
  
Она награждает Освальда заговорщицкой усмешкой, которая заставляет его нахмуриться. Затем похлопывает его по щеке и убирает руки от его лица.   
  
Эд обнимает за плечи и радостно предлагает:  
  
— Давай посмотрим, что наверху!  
  
Барбара закатывает глаза в ответ на его энтузиазм и тянется к оставленной кем-то на ближайшем столе бутылке.  
  
— Веселитесь, детишки. Такая возможность выпадает раз в жизни.  
  
Эд утаскивает Освальда прочь.  
  
_~_  
  
Несмотря на то, что желающих поговорить с ними не то чтобы очень много, Эд, похоже, просто отлично проводит время. Освальду, в общем-то, тоже довольно неплохо — но только не тогда, когда они с Эдом, уже слегка подвыпившие, устраиваются рядом на диване в одной из пустых спален наверху. Музыка кажется тише за закрытой дверью, и комната освещена только лунными лучами, пробивающимися через частично закрытые жалюзи.  
  
Эд лежит на спине, Освальд — на нём сверху. Его голова покоится у Эда на груди, точно над сердцем: кровь Эда пульсирует в его ушах успокаивающей мелодией.  
  
Затем Эд ловит его руку, пробегается по ладони пальцами, будто собирается предсказать его судьбу. Пальцы у него сухие и мягкие.  
  
Освальд поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо. Глаза Эда темнее обычного: Освальд не уверен, из-за темноты ли это — или из-за расширенных зрачков. Освальд пытается вдохнуть, но дыхание застревает у него в груди.   
  
Отдалённые басы наполняющей дом музыки и нечитаемый взгляд Эда опьяняют его так сильно, что Освальд почти не осознаёт, что делает. В один момент он лежит на Эде, как вошло у них в привычку, а уже в следующий — вдруг вцепляется ему в плечи и наклоняется, чтобы коснуться его губ своими.  
  
Это ужасающе идеально. Эд целуется именно так, как ему представлялось: неистово и целеустремлённо. Ладонь его накрывает затылок Освальда. Руки Освальда скользят вниз, касаясь ткани свежевыглаженной рубашки, и под ней он чувствует твёрдые очертания его груди.  
  
Почему Эд не остановил его? Он не может остановиться сам. Он _не хочет_.  
  
Другая рука Эда обнимает его за пояс, притягивая ближе. Сердце Освальда пропускает удар: его пронизывает острый страх, стоит его эрекции упереться Эду в бедро. Он уверен, что вот _сейчас_ Эд оттолкнёт его, сбросит сначала с себя, а потом и с дивана.  
  
Но ничего из этого Эд так и не делает. Его рука скользит вниз — и Освальд давится воздухом, когда эта рука ложится ему на задницу и слишком крепко её сжимает. Эд ёрзает под ним, нарочно задевая ногой его промежность. Задушенный стон срывается у Освальда с губ. Он блаженно закрывает глаза, ошеломлённый этим болезненным обожанием.  
  
И Эд тянет его за бёдра, заставляя его лечь так, чтобы Освальд ощутил: Эд возбуждён ничуть не меньше, чем он сам.  
  
Освальд зарывается лицом в его плечо и издаёт жалобный стон. _«У Эда стоит, у Эда стоит, Эд хочет меня»_ , — мысли вихрем проносятся в его голове. Он толкается бёдрами, сильнее прижимаясь членом к ноге Эда — это вынуждает его с силой закусить губу, чтобы не издать ещё какой-нибудь непрошенный звук.  
  
Его кожаный пиджак пахнет сигаретным дымом и дешёвым пивом, и Освальду отчаянно, так отчаянно хочется поцеловать Эда — но он слишком боится сделать что-нибудь, что может его расстроить. А потому вместо поцелуя он только чуть поворачивает голову и утыкается носом ему в плечо. Мягкий свитер Эда пахнет лимоном и свежим бельём.  
  
Они одновременно двигают бёдрами друг другу навстречу, и Эд ещё сильнее сжимает его ягодицу — достаточно крепко, пожалуй, чтобы на бледной коже Освальда позже остался настоящий синяк.   
  
Он хочет укусить его в плечо, почувствовать зубами мышцы — но вместо этого только вновь закусывает губу. На языке оседает медный привкус. Предательские мысли лезут в голову: _делал ли он это с ней? Делал ли он это с его драгоценной Кристен?_ Ответа для него не предвидится. Не то чтобы Освальд действительно хочет это узнать.  
  
Он трётся о возбуждённый член Эда бедром — и слышит, как Эд наконец-то издаёт некий звук: невнятное шипение, словно бы он собирался выругаться, но так и не сделал этого вслух. Знакомая тяжесть опускается на ногу сзади, и Освальд вдруг понимает: эта другая рука Эда, которой тот теперь направляет его движения.  
  
Хорошо ещё, что это его здоровая нога: так он может поспевать за рваными, поверхностными толчками. И когда Эд точно так же вдруг трётся о его собственную промежность, Освальд едва не подпрыгивает на месте от неожиданности, издав неловкий вскрик: он был так сосредоточен на эмоциях Эда, что успел почти забыть о своём возбуждении.  
  
Но он быстро вспоминает об этом, теперь, когда Эд дёргает бёдрами, и Освальд чувствует его острые подвздошные косточки; теперь, когда они находят единый на двоих ритм так естественно, будто всегда только этого и хотели. Будто всегда только к этому и стремились.  
  
Затем Эд чуть меняет позу, одной рукой всё ещё придерживая его за бедро, а другой — за ногу, и их члены оказываются прижаты друг к другу.  
  
Между ними, разумеется, всё ещё несколько слоёв ткани — брюки и бельё, но если закрыть глаза и представить, то можно притвориться, что он чувствует _мягкую горячую твёрдую_ плоть, крепко прижатой к его собственной.  
  
Беспомощный, отчаянный всхлип срывается с его губ, и Эд накрывает ладонью его затылок, крепче вжимая его лицом в своё плечо. Тогда Освальд поддаётся инстинкту и всё-таки кусает, так мягко, как только может: свитер Эда даже на вкус отдаёт чистотой и лимонным стиральным порошком.  
  
И Освальд хочет его, _хочет его_ , хочет его целиком и полностью — для себя одного. Хочет раствориться у него внутри, и наоборот, хочет оставить собственнические отметины на его коже, хочет носить его проклятый свитер. Он хочет Эда так сильно, что ему кажется, словно он истекает кровью — и эта горячая яркая кровь сейчас проливается Эду на грудь.  
  
Так он и кончает, от напряжения и тоски, вцепляясь зубами в его плечо гораздо сильнее, чем было бы прилично. Похоже, Эд не возражает: пока Освальд кончает, он продолжает сдавливать ладонью его затылок. Секунду спустя он и сам начинает судорожно дёргаться под Освальдом, всё ещё удерживая его рядом — его коротко стриженые ногти вонзаются в кожу достаточно глубоко, чтобы оставить следы.  
  
Становится тихо. Чувство полной обречённости накрывает Освальда вместе с ощущением подсыхающей спермы на внутренней стороне его трусов. Он разжимает зубы, выпуская плечо Эда, облизывает сухое нёбо таким же пересохшим языком.  
Эд издаёт звук, похожий на обрезанную версию его имени — а потом замолкает.  
Освальд выжидательно замирает.  
  
Резким движением Эд вдруг хватает Освальда за руку и выскальзывает из-под него, опрокидывая его на диван. Освальд переворачивается на бок и поспешно пытается сесть. Он зовёт:  
  
— Эд, стой! — но обращается уже к его спине.  
  
Дверь распахивается настежь, и Эд исчезает в коридоре.  
  
Освальд хромает за ним следом так быстро, как только может — и тут его едва не сбивает с ног другой ученик, врезавшийся в него в коридоре. Освальд отшатывается назад к двери. Поднимает взгляд. Парня перед собой он смутно узнаёт, однако не смог бы сейчас припомнить его имя, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь.  
  
— Ох, блин… вы с ним только что..? — старшеклассник неопределённо машет рукой. Вероятно, этот жест должен подразумевать секс. Освальд резко выпрямляется, чувствуя, как сердце отбивает стаккато в груди, а его собеседник снова смеётся. — Это _пиздец_ , чувак. Ты и Нигма?  
  
Пульс у Освальда замедляется. Каждый удар приглушённым стуком отдаётся в ушах.  
  
Следующие несколько мгновений похожи на вспышки фотоаппарата:  
  
_— пивная бутылка снова оказывается в его руке –  
  
— пальцы вцепляются в чужой воротник –  
  
— их лица оказываются на расстоянии нескольких дюймов –  
  
— стекло разбивается об дверной косяк –  
  
— разбитая бутылка прижата к нежной коже на шее –_  
  
И затем мир вновь разом становится неподвижен.  
  
Его одноклассник больше не смеётся, а смотрит на него дикими, испуганными глазами. Они у него тёмные, как у Эда, и Освальд надавливает бутылкой чуть на горло сильнее, оскалив зубы в гримасе.  
  
— Я мог бы убить тебя, — шепчет Освальд, вонзая стекло в кожу и наблюдая, как по тёмной бутылке скатывается вниз капелька крови.  
  
— Ох, блин… — шепчет тот. Отчётливый кислый запах разливается в воздухе, и, взглянув вниз, Освальд видит мокрое пятно впереди на джинсах у горе-шутника.  
  
— Серьёзно? — с отвращением бормочет он себе под нос. Он притягивает свою жертву чуть ближе. — Я предоставлю тебе выбор. Я могу вскрыть тебе глотку прямо здесь и сейчас. Тебе придётся вызвать скорую, и даже в этом случае ты, возможно, всё равно не выживешь. А если и выживешь, тебе придётся объяснять родителям, что ты такого сделал сегодня, чтобы заработать разрезанное горло.  
  
Мальчишка уже едва ли не дёргается в конвульсиях в его руках. Опьяняющее чувство власти охватывает Освальда, почти перекрывая сожаление. _Не думай об этом_.  
  
— Или, — продолжает он радостно, — ты можешь захлопнуть свой глупый рот и никогда больше не заикаться об этом, и всё, с чем тебе тогда придётся иметь дело — это с твоими обмоченными штанами.  
  
— Да, — булькает тот, задыхаясь.  
  
— Что ты там говоришь? — тянет Освальд нараспев, наклонив голову и изображая, будто внимательно слушает.  
  
— Пожалуйста, я ничего не скажу…  
  
— Обо мне или об Эдварде.  
  
— Да.  
  
Освальд смотрит ему в глаза, определяя, насколько он искренен. Мальчишка говорит правду.  
  
Но что-то уродливое, тёмное и очень знакомое нарастает в груди изнутри. Что-то, что Освальд знает даже лучше, чем самого себя.  
  
Он отводит бутылку от чужой шеи, глядя, как облегчение вспыхивает у другого в глазах…  
  
…и с быстротой змеи вонзает стекло в сонную артерию. Кровь выплёскивается внезапным потоком и окрашивает ярко-красным его лицо. Освальд скалит зубы, ощущая вкус крови на губах.  
  
Он бессильно смеётся. Вытаскивает бутылку и вонзает её снова и снова — кровь рисует картины Поллока на его лице и одежде. Капли крови похожи на дождь. Он тяжело, с облегчением вздыхает, когда тело наконец тихо падает на деревянный пол.  
  
Освальд оглядывается вокруг: в коридоре никого. Он приподнимает мертвеца за воротник, другой рукой всё ещё крепко сжимая горлышко окровавленной бутылки, и готовится оттащить тело дальше по коридору, чтобы выйти через заднюю дверь.  
  
Ему нужно сделать один звонок.  
  
_~_  
  
По выходным Освальд занят у Фиш.  
  
Работа ему не слишком нравится, но платят достойно, и Фиш защищает своих работников лучше всех в этом бизнесе. Это ради его матери, которая не вынесла бы, если бы однажды ночью он не вернулся домой.  
  
Так что в следующий раз Освальд получает возможность увидеть Эда только в понедельник, в школе. У них нет общих уроков: Эд посещает занятия для тех, кто рассчитывает на диплом с отличием. Как правило, они встречаются за обедом, но когда Освальд приходит на их обычное место на зелёном участке за столовой, Эда там нет. Он стоит с минуту, кусая губы, и лишь потом усаживается на траву. Движение выходит неловким, но отточенным. Обычно он может опереться на Эда и перенести вес на здоровую ногу; сегодня он использует для этого ствол перечного дерева, заработав ссадину на ладони в процессе.  
  
До самого звонка Эд так и не появляется.  
  
_~_  
  
Другой возможности встретиться с ним Освальд не получает до конца занятий.  
  
Он сбегает с последнего урока и спешит на парковку, чтобы подождать Эда возле его машины, прислонившись к водительской двери. Он смотрит на свои вычищенные до блеска ботинки. Переводит взгляд на больную ногу — и испытывает лёгкую досаду, видя оставшееся от травы пятно на колене: результат его неуклюжести за обедом.  
  
Ещё до того, как прозвенит последний звонок, он улавливает краем уха приближение Эда. По всей видимости, Эд успел научиться у него некоторым вещам, но этого всё ещё недостаточно, чтобы предугадывать все ходы Освальда. Звук его шагов резко обрывается, стоит ему обойти машину и увидеть поджидающего его Освальда.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Эд. Тон у него напряжённый, но совершенно не удивлённый.  
  
Освальд пытается поднять на него глаза — и не может.   
  
— Эд, — говорит он беспомощно. — Я так долго боялся сказать тебе. Но сейчас у меня нет выбора. Сейчас я должен сказать, — он делает глубокий вдох и вскидывает голову, чтобы встретиться с Эдом взглядом. — Я люблю тебя, — признаётся он ломким голосом.  
  
Несколько мгновений они молча изучают друг на друга взглядом.  
  
— Освальд, — отзывается Эд безо всякого выражения. Освальд едва подавляет дрожь. — Я _не_ люблю тебя.  
  
Освальд пытается убедить себя, что именно этого он и ожидал. Пытается убедить себя, что это только к лучшему. Он рвано вздыхает — лёгкие будто не функционируют так, как нужно — и шумно выдыхает.   
  
— Что ж, это — мы можем вернуться к тому, что было раньше. Притвориться, что ничего не случилось.  
  
— Но это _не так_ , — возражает Эд яростно. Он угрожающе — как ему кажется — делает шаг вперёд. Освальд видит, сколько пылкости вложено в это движение — и его сердце сжимается в приступе болезненного обожания. — Мы _не можем_ вернуться к тому, что было. И мы оба это знаем.  
  
Впервые за всё время дружбы с Эдом Освальду кажется в этот момент, что у него уходит последняя опора из-под ног. Будто его несёт по реке, и никто не выдал ему вёсел.  
  
— Тогда… — его голос срывается. — …чего ты хочешь?   
  
Последнюю фразу он произносит уже на выдохе, когда голос отказывает ему окончательно.  
  
— Чего я хочу…  
  
Эд распрямляет плечи. Освальд не знает, сможет вынести эту пытку ещё хоть немного, но уйти не может: он должен знать, как ему теперь всё исправить.  
  
— Чего я хочу, — повторяет Эд тихим и ледяным голосом. — То бедные имеют, богатым это нужно, — Освальд зажмуривается, — а если ты съешь это, то умрёшь.  
  
Первая загадка, которую загадал ему Эд.  
  
_Ничего_.  
  
— Ты серьёзно? — спрашивает Освальд едва слышно.  
  
— _Да_.  
  
Освальд открывает глаза — и встречается с Эдом взглядом. Глаза Эда — тёмные, даже темнее, чем _той ночью_. Освальд никогда не думал, что они могут быть настолько чёрными. Какая-то отчаянная смелость, словно у загнанного в угол животного, поднимается у него изнутри. Он открывает рот, и слова выходят из него прежде, чем он успевает хорошенько об этом подумать:  
  
— Когда я встретил тебя, ты был всего лишь дёрганым, нервным _неудачником_!  
  
Эд отступает на шаг назад. На лице его читается потрясение: впервые за всё время их знакомства он выглядит совершенно потерянным. Освальд инстинктивно вцепляется в найденную слабость зубами:  
  
— Ты был _ничтожеством_. И оставался бы им и дальше — без моей помощи.  
  
И вот: судя по его лицу, удар попал в цель. Эд едва заметно хмурит брови. Он похож на раненого зверя.  
  
Его обида и горькая ирония всей ситуации разъедают Освальда изнутри, пробирают его до самого основания.  
  
— И _я_ , — шипит Освальд (не Кристен Крингл, _не драгоценная Кристен_ ), — _единственный_ во всём мире, кто видит тебя таким, какой ты есть!  
  
К концу речи его голос набирает обороты, становится высоким и пронзительным в тишине парковки. Когда он замолкает, онемевший воздух вокруг них кажется неестественно тяжёлым, густым и непроницаемым.  
  
Освальд неловко выпрямляется, стараясь выровнять дыхание. Эд наблюдает за его движениями: его глаза всё ещё очень тёмные.  
  
В это мгновение звенит последний звонок, прорываясь сквозь скопившееся между ними напряжение. Ученики потоками выплёскиваются из корпусов школы, и парковка наполняется шумом их беспечной болтовни.  
  
— Прощай, Освальд, — говорит Эд тихо и разочарованно, пока где-то на фоне смеются другие ученики.   
  
Он уходит прочь. Прочь от Освальда, прочь от своей машины, прочь от школьной территории. Освальд не знает, куда он идёт, и, думается ему, Эд не знает этого тоже.  
  
_~_  
  
Да как он мог подумать — как он вообще мог надеяться?..  
  
Когда Освальд приходит домой, его мать уже спит, устроившись в кресле в гостиной. Он тихо всхлипывает и какое-то время эгоистично размышляет о том, чтобы разбудить её.  
  
Но в последнее время она очень устаёт на работе — так что вместо этого он берёт с дивана одеяло и бережно её укрывает. Одеяло старое, старше его самого, и оно успело выцвести, как и всё бельё в доме.  
  
Освальд оглядывается вокруг, пытаясь посмотреть на всё свежим взглядом: старые рамки с чёрно-белыми картинами, декоративные стеклянные вазы и тарелки, расставленные по всем поверхностям, пыль толщиной с то же одеяло, скопившаяся на всех столах, кухня, пустая, за исключением нескольких полезных мелочей. Это похоже на древний дом с привидениями, только лишённый всякого лоска.  
  
С горечью Освальд представляет себе Кристен Крингл — и её красивый, аккуратный дом с обязательными тремя спальнями, в котором она наверняка живёт.  
  
Но он любит Эда именно за то, что он никогда не обращал внимания на подобные вещи. Эд знает, что в самых опрятных домах могут скрываться бесчисленные ужасы, и что в самых скудных домах можно найти любовь. Он всегда принимал Освальда таким, какой он есть, без осуждения и без колебаний.  
  
Освальд всхлипывает. Впивается зубами в руку, пытаясь подавить слёзы — но они всё равно приходят, ручьями стекая по лицу. Он бросает дикий взгляд на мать: та всё ещё спит. Как можно быстрее он хромает к себе в спальню и закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
_~_  
  
Восемь часов спустя в дверь квартиры кто-то стучит.  
  
Освальд садится в постели и ошарашенно смотрит на часы, которые показывают полвторого ночи. Он замирает, не веря своим ушам.  
  
Стук повторяется.  
  
Он открывает дверь в спальню и торопливо выходит из комнаты, остановившись по пути в ванную, чтобы быстро стереть с лица следы слёз. На нём та же одежда, что и вчера, довольно помятая, но с этим он ничего не может поделать. Он пытается сотворить что-нибудь со своими волосами, чтобы беспорядок на голове казался намеренным, однако в дверь стучат снова, и он сдаётся. Спешит к двери и открывает её.  
  
И застывает столбом.  
  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, Освальд.  
  
Эд выглядит ужасно. Волосы у него влажно завиваются от пота. Очки сидят криво, и на одной из линз заметна какая-то полоса, должно быть, частично закрывающая ему обзор. Он этого, впрочем, не замечает. Пустым взглядом он смотрит на Освальда — глаза его широко раскрыты, а зрачки неестественно раздуты.  
  
Освальд оглядывается через плечо. Его мать всё ещё спит. Он открывает дверь чуть шире и отступает в сторону. Эд оказывается внутри двумя быстрыми шагами, неловко сжав руки в кулаки, и Освальд закрывает за ним дверь так тихо, как только может.  
  
— Ос…   
  
Освальд поднимает руку, прерывая его на полуслове. Жестом указывает на спальню, и Эд послушно идёт туда.  
  
От дождя его пальто потемнело ещё больше. Мокрые волосы липнут ко лбу, а на затылке завиваются от влажности в колечки. Сейчас Эд выглядит просто добрым, милым мальчиком — и Освальда едва не пробивает на смех от этой мысли. Он знает Эда слишком хорошо: за этим невинным личиком прячется тихая злоба, которую он боится показать всему остальному миру.  
  
Но опять-таки: если бы он не был таким испорченным, симпатии Освальда к нему, возможно, не существовало бы вовсе.  
  
В конце концов, чувства Освальда к нему возникли именно после их ночной поездки в лес. Той поездки, в результате которой они похоронили Тома Догерти. Тогда Эд описывал ему в деталях процесс убийства, и Освальд видел экстатическое, почти сексуальное удовлетворение на его лице; ночь проносилась мимо, а он всё шептал Освальду на ухо о том, как ощутил кровь на своих руках и одежде, о том, как приятно было знать, что каждый из судорожных вдохов Тома может стать его последним.  
  
И горячее дыхание Эда коснулось его шеи, и сердце Освальда болезненно сжалось в груди. Он взял Эда за руку, только мимолётно, только как друг — но именно в тот момент он почувствовал опьяняющую силу его хватки.  
  
— Эд, что случилось? — спрашивает Освальд, закрыв за ними обоими дверь спальни изнутри. Он хотел, чтобы это прозвучало резко и сердито — и всё же в голосе его слышится мучительная готовность помочь.   
  
Правда в том, что он сделает для него всё — что бы Эду ни понадобилось.  
  
Эд стоит в середине комнаты, разглядывая знакомую мебель так, словно никогда её раньше не видел. Он выглядит здесь чужеродно: его мокрые волосы и сравнительно новое пальто резко выделяются на фоне этой комнаты, сплошь наполненной старыми, поношенными вещами. Освальду становится неуютно. Странное настроение Эда начинает его не на шутку тревожить.  
  
— Эд? — спрашивает он снова.  
  
Эд оборачивается к нему. В его очках отражается лунный свет.  
  
— Освальд, — говорит Эд рассеянно.  
  
Освальд задерживает дыхание. Он никогда не видел Эда таким раньше — ни тогда, когда Кристен неоднократно его отвергала, ни даже тогда, когда он приходил поздно ночью, замкнувшись в себе и отказываясь отвечать на вопросы о том, что произошло. Освальд знал достаточно, чтобы понимать: дома у Эда далеко не всё было хорошо — но сам Эд об этом никогда не распространялся, а Освальд не уверен был, как правильно о таком спросить.  
  
Однако даже в такие ночи он просто разговаривал с Освальдом, как обычно, и они засиживались вместе допоздна, пока на горизонте не занимался рассвет. Никогда ещё он не был таким: тихим и совершенно потерянным, будто бы не осознающим собственного тела.  
  
— Я убил её.  
  
Какое-то мгновение эти слова кажутся Освальду полной бессмыслицей. Он непонимающе смотрит на Эда. Слова отдаются эхом в его голове: _он убил её_. Он _убил_ её? _Её_?  
  
— Кого? — спрашивает он, едва смея надеяться.  
  
— Ты был… — Эд скрипит зубами. На лице его мелькает знакомое раздражение. — … _прав_. Я пытался сказать ей… она не поняла…  
  
— Кристен, — говорит Освальд поражённо.  
  
Эд идёт к его столу, тяжело опирается на него рукой. Опускает голову и продолжает, обращаясь к поцарапанной поверхности стола:  
  
— …то, как она _смотрела_ на меня, Освальд…  
  
— Кристен _Крингл_ , — повторяет он, пронизывая Эда испытующим взглядом. Затем осторожно приближается к нему, пытаясь прочитать выражение его лица.  
  
Эд вскидывается и поднимает на него глаза:  
  
— …она назвала меня психом!  
  
— Кр… — Освальд обрывает себя. — Ох, Эд. Она не могла.  
  
Теперь он видит, что пятно на очках Эда — узнаваемого красного цвета.  
  
Эд замолкает, глядя на него. Освальд протягивает руку и аккуратно снимает очки с его носа — тот близоруко моргает, напряжённо вглядываясь в его лицо в поисках чего-то неопределимого.  
  
Освальд облизывает большой палец и проводит им по линзе, стараясь очистить её от липкой крови. Вытирает очки подолом рубашки и трёт линзу до тех пор, пока ткань не окрасится светло-розовым, а линза не станет чистой. Он подносит очки к свету, проверяя свою работу, и морщится при виде полос на стекле. Это конкретное искусство освоить ему так и не удалось.  
  
— Это был несчастный случай, — бормочет Эд неразборчиво.  
  
— Я знаю, Эд, — мягко соглашается он.   
  
Очки он возвращает обратно на его лицо, попутно касаясь пальцами кожи. Внезапное беспокойство охватывает его, стоит ему осознать, что кожа Эда до сих пор холодная от ночного воздуха и влажная от дождя. Едва ощутимо, не глядя Эду в глаза, — из страха увидеть его взгляд — Освальд проводит ладонями по его щекам.  
  
— Эд, ты весь замёрз!  
  
— Я не знаю, что мне делать, Освальд.  
  
— Ты в состоянии шока, Эд. Тебе нужно присесть, — он ведёт Эда к кровати, всё ещё разворошённой после его торопливого выхода чуть раньше, и усаживает его на матрас.   
  
Эд, на удивление послушный, поднимает на него взгляд, пока Освальд озирается в поисках одеяла.  
  
— Может, мне стоит сдаться в полицию? — спрашивает он взволнованно  
  
Освальд останавливается на середине движения, едва не потеряв равновесие. От падения его спасают только тяжёлые подошвы его ботинок, устойчивые на деревянном полу. Он разворачивается обратно:  
  
— Категорически нет! — рычит он — резче, чем позволял себе когда-либо по отношению к Эду. — Ты _не будешь_ сдаваться в полицию _из-за неё_.  
  
— Тогда что мне делать? — голос у Эда совершенно бесцветный.  
  
— Думаю, это очевидно, — с некоторой снисходительностью отвечает Освальд. Обычно этот его тон раздражает Эда, но сейчас тот настолько не в себе, что только смотрит на Освальда в полном отчаянии.  
  
— Где тело? — спрашивает Освальд — возможно, чуточку более нетерпеливо, чем следует. Он берёт лавандовое вязаное одеяло со стула и несёт его к Эду.  
  
— Оно… мы были в машине.  
  
— Ты прикрыл его? — уточняет Освальд быстро, укрывая одеялом его плечи.  
  
Когда Эд не поднимает глаз, он берёт его лицо за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Эд моргает.  
  
— Да, разумеется. Я использовал плед для пикника с заднего сиденья. Она… оно в багажнике.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Освальд: его переполняет облегчение. Он бездумно гладит Эда вдоль линии челюсти, про себя радуясь тому, что Эд не возражает против его прикосновений. — Ты всё ещё помнишь дорогу в лес?  
  
— Да, — говорит Эд, пристально глядя на его губы.   
  
Освальд ждёт. Смотрит в тёмные глаза напротив, всё ещё надеясь в них что-то увидеть.  
  
Но всё, что он видит — это пустоту и потерянность.  
  
— Я схожу за лопатой, — говорит Освальд, смирившись.  
  
_~_  
  
Кристен Крингл находит последнее пристанище рядом со своим бывшим, Томом Догерти.   
  
Возможно, это не слишком мудро — хоронить их тела вместе, но если за полгода никто так и не обнаружил могилу Догерти, высока вероятность, что и могилу Кристен они не найдут. Им придётся поработать над легендой Эда, чтобы убедиться, что он достаточно хорошо сыграет роль обезумевшего от горя бойфренда. К счастью (думает Освальд с горечью, глядя на его сгорбленные плечи), как раз это будет для него не трудно.  
  
А вот Освальд впервые в жизни видит настолько симпатичный ему труп.  
  
Круглые щёчки и острый подбородок Кристен, которые он ревниво ненавидел при жизни, в смерти стали очаровательны: милые, мирные и совершенно безопасные. Её глаза больше не искрят невинной, кокетливой добродетелью. По правде говоря, думает Освальд, она была по-своему восхитительно бессердечна до того, как Догерти столь своевременно скончался. Он мог бы оценить это по достоинству — если бы только это не было направлено против него самого и против Эда.  
  
— Теперь я готов, — говорит Эд мягко, прерывая его размышления.   
  
Освальд искоса его оглядывает. Эд выглядит гораздо менее расстроенным, чем раньше. На лице его застыло выражение спокойной решимости: брови сведены вместе, губы задумчиво поджаты. Взгляд его падает на руки Освальда, в которых тот сжимает лопату.  
  
— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Освальд.  
  
— Что это? — прерывает его Эд обеспокоенно.  
  
Освальд смотрит вниз.  
  
— Лопата?  
  
Эд ловит его правое запястье и мягко отводит его от лопаты. Освальд позволяет ему, чувствуя, как от этого нежного прикосновения трепещет в груди сердце.  
  
Повернув его руку ладонью вверх, Эд хмурится при виде ссадины, которую тот заработал во время обеда. Освальд вспыхивает, вспоминая их напряжённое общение ранее. Бережным жестом пальцы Эда проходятся по ссадине вдоль повреждённой кожи, и тот с усилием стряхивает чувство дежавю. В этот раз всё закончится по-другому.  
  
Освальду повезло: ему дали второй шанс, чтобы снова стать другом Эда. Он не может надеяться ни на что большее.  
  
— Болит? — спрашивает Эд виновато.  
  
— Нет, не особенно, — отвечает Освальд. Это правда: у него случались раны и пострашнее. Эта — максимум, досаждает немного. — Может, нам стоит уже… пойти? — спрашивает он, мягко отнимая у него свою руку.  
  
Эд отпускает его и, после паузы, нервно кивает. Вместе они идут обратно к машине.  
  
_~_  
  
Назад они едут в молчании. Освальд прислоняется лбом к прохладному стеклу со стороны пассажира, глядя на смазывающийся в сплошную полосу тёмный лес за окном. Когда они выезжают из леса, слабые проблески золота на горизонте знаменуют начало рассвета. Около 4:45 в это время года, замечает Освальд. Взгляд на часы в машине подтверждает его правоту.  
  
За всю ночь им не встретилось ни одной машины. Освальд надеется только, что следы колёс от машины Эда скоро пропадут, на случай, если у кого-то возникнут подозрения. Возможно, он сумеет договориться об услуге с кем-то из людей Фиш.  
  
— Я скучал по тебе, — говорит Эд, и его шепот исчезает в тихой темноте вокруг.  
  
Освальд переводит на него взгляд, не поворачивая головы. В глазах Эда отражается свет фар.  
  
В этом нет никакого смысла. Они были в разлуке и прежде, гораздо дольше, чем в последние несколько дней. Они говорили друг с другом совсем недавно, пусть даже слова их и были взаимно жестокими.  
  
Но Освальду кажется, что он всё равно знает, о чём Эд говорит.  
  
— Я тоже скучал по тебе, — шепчет он в ответ.  
  
_~_  
  
Как только они возвращаются в спальню, Освальд вновь усаживает Эда на кровать — и чуть не падает от усталости, едва добравшись до стула. Он проводит рукой по волосам: они стали жёсткими от геля, который он забыл вымыть накануне. Ощущение это заставляет его поморщиться, и Освальд решает, что чем скорее он примет душ, тем лучше.  
  
На самом деле, думает он, глядя на Эда, — им обоим не помешает душ. Осанка Эда далека от своей обычной безупречности: он сидит, сгорбившись, и плечи его слегка ссутулены. Высохшие волосы в нехарактерном для него беспорядке торчат во все стороны, завиваясь вихрами. Пальцы у него испачканы в земле, и, без сомнений, и, без сомнений, под ногтями у него этой грязи обнаружится ещё больше.  
  
Но сперва нужно позаботиться о главном.  
  
— Кто-нибудь знал, что она была с тобой сегодня? — начинает Освальд деловым тоном.  
  
— Нет, она выскользнула тайком, — говорит Эд. Голос его звучит гораздо отчётливее, чем прежде. Все симптомы шока, кажется, успели исчезнуть за ночь — и Освальд доволен этим и впечатлён.  
  
— Твои родители видели, как ты пришёл домой?  
  
Эд качает головой.  
  
— Нет, их не было дома.  
  
Это делает всё несколько проще.   
  
— Хорошо. Значит, твоё алиби следующее: ты провёл эту ночь здесь. Моя мать подтвердит это, если я попрошу. Ты не видел Кристен после школы.  
  
— Когда она ушла на работу? — спрашивает Эд. Освальд искоса наблюдает за тем, как тот закрывает лицо руками и проводит пальцами по волосам, запутываясь в непослушных кудрях.  
  
— Около половины пятого. Она уже спала, когда я пришёл, но она не будет против солгать в этом. Надеюсь, этого будет достаточно, чтобы обеспечить нас алиби на всё предполагаемое время исчезновения. Однако сейчас нам обоим лучше срочно принять душ и привести себя в порядок к школе. Мы не можем позволить себе опоздать, — говорит Освальд. — Хочешь пойти в душ первым?  
  
Эд поднимает голову и смотрит на него. Освальд ждёт, но Эд ничего так и не говорит. Нервничая, Освальд оглядывает себя. Он грязный и выглядит не лучшим образом, однако он не видит ничего такого, что могло бы привлечь внимание Эда.  
  
— И это всё? — спрашивает Эд на удивление резко.   
  
Освальд вскидывает голову вверх и встречается с ним глазами.  
  
— …А что ещё? — уточняет он осторожно.  
  
Эд смотрит на него ещё несколько мгновений. Потом вдруг говорит — чересчур громко в тишине комнаты:  
  
— Нет. Ты иди первым, Освальд.  
  
Уголок рта Освальда нервно дёргается. Эд же снимает очки и начинает протирать их снова и   
снова грязной тканью свитера.  
  
Тогда Освальд молча поднимается со стула и хромает в душ.  
  
_~_  
  
Дверь в ванную открывается, когда Освальд как раз смывает с волос кондиционер.  
  
Его сердце пропускает удар, но ему удаётся сохранить голос ровным, когда он обращается к вошедшему:  
  
— Я моюсь слишком долго?  
  
Из-за потока воды волосы падают ему на глаза, мешая рассмотреть что-либо. Он нетерпеливо убирает их со лба и внимательно прислушивается к звуку чужих движений.  
  
Он не слышит ничего, кроме воды. Взгляд его мечется по душевой кабинке в поисках оружия. Единственное, что более-менее напоминает искомое — это душевая лейка: не идеально, но он наклоняется и хватает её как раз тогда, когда дверь душевой открывается.  
  
Это Эд.  
  
Освальд медленно вешает лейку обратно на держатель для душа, едва подавив искушение прикрыть ей свою наготу. Всё равно Эд тоже обнажён, и в глазах у него — то же выражение смутной решимости, что и раньше. Чувствуя, как сердце подскакивает куда-то к горлу, Освальд спрашивает:  
  
— Эд?  
  
Эд вдруг делает глубокий вдох — и ступает в кабинку.  
  
Освальд проглатывает всё, что мог бы сейчас сказать, в изумлении глядя на него. Эд смотрит на него в ответ. И делает шаг вперёд.  
  
Эд обхватывает ладонью его затылок, чуть наклоняет его голову — и их губы встречаются. Освальд издаёт всхлип: у него тут же подгибаются колени. Другой рукой Эд удерживает его за пояс. Его губы приоткрываются, и Освальд проникает языком внутрь, чувствуя сильный привкус мяты — когда Эд успел съесть мятную жвачку? — у него во рту.  
  
Эд сильнее сжимает пальцы у него в волосах, и Освальд поднимает руки, чтобы с такой же силой ухватиться за его плечи. Он осторожно исследует его рот языком, наслаждаясь влажным теплом и не в силах подавить стон. Язык Эда скользит вдоль его собственного, и Освальд впивается ногтями в его плечи, оставляя глубокие и, должно быть, болезненные полумесяцы на коже. Вздрогнув, Эд рвано выдыхает через нос. Это вызывает у Освальда слабую, измученную улыбку — и он отстраняется с тихим вздохом.  
  
Чего Эд _хочет_? Узнает ли это Освальд хоть когда-нибудь?  
  
Он чувствует, как Эд ненавязчиво подталкивает его к стене. Пытаясь двигаться с ним вместе, Освальд поскальзывается на мокром полу — однако рука на талии успевает вовремя его подхватить и помогает ему встать ровно. Ещё несколько шагов, и он наталкивается спиной на твёрдую стену — удар отдаётся лёгкой вибрацией в груди. Эд притягивает его к себе, вынужденный наклониться ниже из-за разницы в росте, и Освальд прижимается щекой к его ключице. Задушенный стон вырывается у него, стоит ему только поднять взгляд: Эд смотрит на него голодными глазами.  
  
Одной рукой Эд касается его челюсти и снова ловит его губы своими, на этот раз — более настойчиво, более ненасытно. Освальд приоткрывает рот, позволяя языку Эда забраться внутрь — ответный стон Эда эхом отдаётся у него в груди.  
  
Другой рукой Эд обхватывает его возбуждённый член.  
  
Освальд издаёт невнятный звук, одновременно хриплый и пронзительный, и, инстинктивно зажмурившись, прислоняется затылком к стене душевой. Губы его сами собой складываются круглой буквой «О», и пальцы ещё сильнее сдавливают чужие плечи. Эд на пробу проводит ладонью вдоль члена, поначалу нерешительно — но когда Освальд вздрагивает от этого, он сжимает руку чуть более уверенно и _тянет_.  
  
Это заставляет застонать уже Освальда. Он пытается держать глаза открытыми, но волны удовольствия, накатывающие от этой пылкой ласки, кажутся слишком непреодолимыми. Эд пришёл за ним _сюда_ , Эд _преследовал_ его, Эд _хочет_ его — и, пусть даже он и не любит его, Эд _нуждается_ в нём, повторяет Освальд себе как мантру.  
  
И это запах Эда разливается в горячем влажном воздухе, это тёплое тело Эда прижимается к его собственному, это длинные пальцы Эда обхватывают его член, обводят по кругу головку и ласкают ствол — это всё _Эд_ …  
  
Кончая, Освальд кричит его имя, когда возбуждение накрывает его с головой, и обессиленно сползает спиной вдоль стены. Он чувствует себя опустошённым — и физически, и эмоционально.  
  
Всё ощущается, как в тумане. Эд в изнеможении опускает голову ему на плечо.  
  
— Освальд… — шепчет он, касаясь губами его кожи.  
  
Почти вслепую Освальд поднимает руку. Обхватывает член Эда, чувствуя, как горячий, тяжёлый ствол ложится в ладонь, и начинает ему дрочить. Эд тихо стонет ему в плечо, и горькая радость сквозит в улыбке, возникающей у Освальда на лице. Он спрашивает себя, доведётся ли ему ещё когда-нибудь испытать нечто подобное, и старается как следует запечатлеть всё в памяти: запах земли, оставшийся на Эде после рытья могилы, ощущение горячего набухшего члена в руке, то, как тяжело Эд дышит ему в кожу. Освальд нежно проводит большим пальцем по всей длине, и Эд кончает, мелко дрожа от напряжения под его ладонью.  
  
На какое-то время всё застывает в тишине и неподвижности, за исключением потока вода из душа. Освальд мягко выпускает член Эда, протягивает руку под душ и наблюдает за тем, как остатки спермы капают на пол и утекают в слив. Эд не шевелится: так и стоит, зарывшись лицом в изгиб его шеи, для чего ему приходится согнуться едва ли не вдвое.  
  
Освальд ждёт до тех пор, пока дольше ждать уже невозможно.  
  
— Эд… что это было?  
  
Эд неловко замирает. Но так и не меняет положение.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, Освальд? — откликается он после паузы с явной неохотой.  
  
— Что это значило? Почему ты это сделал?  
  
Эд наконец поднимает голову и отворачивает лицо. Освальд наклоняет голову, пытаясь поймать его взгляд, но Эд избегает его глаз.  
  
— Разве тебе не понравилось? — бесцветным голосом спрашивает он.  
  
— Эд! Не об этом речь! — Освальд делает резкий вдох и проводит ладонью по лицу. Тут же, впрочем, отдёргивает её — и смотрит на свою руку с сомнением, вспомнив, что этой самой рукой он только что — мастурбировал Эду. Он тщетно пытается не покраснеть. — Я сказал тебе о моих чувствах, и ты очень ясно дал понять, что они не взаимны! Так что _это_ значит?  
  
Эд поворачивается к нему спиной и делает глубокий вдох — плечи его плавно поднимаются и опускаются. Внезапно разворачивается обратно. Поднимает руку, хотя Освальд и не пытался его прервать, и быстро говорит:  
  
— Освальд… я хотел быть обычным. Я хотел быть тем, кто может встречаться с Кристен Крингл и жить нормальной жизнью, — он рвано вздыхает. — Но я не такой. Ты и я, Освальд, мы с тобой одинаковы. Мы никогда не сможем быть просто… — Эд горько усмехается. — … _нормальными_.   
  
Он морщит лоб, и тон его заметно смягчается, когда он добавляет:  
  
— И я… я люблю тебя. Всегда любил, Освальд, _ещё бы_. Я просто не знал — не знал, как отказаться от этого. От фантазии о нормальной жизни.  
  
Эд стоит в середине душевой. Он вновь отворачивает лицо, неловко избегая зрительного контакта. Глаза Освальда наполняются влагой, и он запрокидывает голову вверх, чтобы не хлюпать носом: он решает быть сильным в этот момент.  
  
— Спасибо, Эд, — тот вскидывает голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Освальд поясняет: — За честность.  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга в затянувшемся молчании. Освальд едва различает Эда из-за застилающей глаза пелены.  
  
— Это значит, — Эд делает глубокий вдох, — «нет»?  
  
— Нет — что? — спрашивает Освальд озадаченно.  
  
— «Нет» — мне, — поясняет он, жестом указывая на себя.  
  
— О, нет, нет! — Освальд судорожно хватает ртом воздух. — Нет, конечно, Эд! Я всё ещё люблю тебя!  
  
— Ох. Хорошо, — говорит Эд, заметно приободрённый. Он делает к Освальду пару шагов.  
  
— Конечно, нам следует подождать немного, — размышляет Освальд вслух. — С тем, чтобы заявить об этом публично, — уточняет он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд.  
  
— Почему? — щурится тот.  
  
— Ты не можешь начать встречаться со мной _сразу же_ после того, как твоя девушка загадочным образом исчезла, Эд, — произносит Освальд предельно терпеливым тоном. — В самом деле, иногда ты склонен упускать _очевидное_.   
  
Эд только усмехается в ответ.  
  
— А ты садист, — говорит он, однако в словах его нет ни грамма злости.   
  
Он сокращает дистанцию между ними и наклоняется, чтобы запечатлеть целомудренный поцелуй на его губах. Потом Освальд замечает:  
  
— Говоря о публичных появлениях: нам стоит закончить приводить себя в порядок и пойти в школу.  
  
Эд раздражённо вздыхает ему на ухо.  
  
— Если только ты не _хочешь_ быть арестованным за убийство, — продолжает Освальд. — Но я не думаю, что они позволяют супружеские визиты несовершеннолетним.


End file.
